Hizumi Yukinoue
:"Stupid, stupid, stuuuupid! Ninja are stronger anywhere!!" ::—Groove On Fight Hizumi Yukinoue (雪上 火澄, Yukinoue Hizumi) is a character designed for the Power Instinct game series, specifically Groove On Fight. Hizumi was voiced by Kouji Bandai. About Hizumi Hizumi is a young man obsessed with ninjas, he is also fan of manga and anime. In fact, all of his fighting techniques are based on characters from various anime series, and he based his hair style on a character from a manga. His love for the ninjas was influenced by his father, who is also a ninja-maniac. So much so, that during his childhood, he was attempting to walk on the walls and used medical bandages as bandannas. Aside from his otaku hobbies, he likes video games and collects rare soda cans. Participation Details During a certain night at a summer festival that was held near his neighborhood, Hizumi Yukinoue witnesses all the activities carried out by the master of ceremonies. Feeling admiration for the job of that man, Hizumi waited till the festival was over to talk to him. The man introduced himself as Sujiroku Tenjinbashi, "Japan's master of ceremonies, number one". After a while of talking, both men recognized each other as lovers of the Japanese traditions. Suddenly, Hizumi had an idea and told Tenjinbashi about a tournament that was going to be celebrated soon, and that if they signed in for it they would be able to propagate the beauty of the Japanese culture outside of Japan. Delighted by the Idea, Tenjinbashi accepted the team up with Hizumi for the Goketsuji tournament. Special Moves * Kage Shibari (Shadow Bind) - Hizumi slams his fist on the ground, unleashing two sparks that travel along the ground on each side that will stun the opponent for a very short time when it hits. * Tsuchigumo no Jutsu(Tsuchigumo Technique ) - A teleportation technique that will take Hizumi to a different place on the screen, depending on which direction (away or toward) is pressed upon execution of the move. * Makibishi (Caltrop) - Done while backdashing. Hizumi will toss three caltrops in front of him to stop an advancing opponent. *'Housenka no Jutsu' (Mythical Firebird Technique ) - Hizumi leaps forward in an arch while surrounded in flame, barreling into the opponent. Can also be done while dashing. * Hyakurai Jutsu (Hundred Thunderclaps Technique) - Hizumi tosses fire bombs at the opponent in midair. * Ren Gekitan Jin no Jutsu (Continuous Rushing Charcoal Dust Technique ) - A three part chain-command move where Hizumi dashes to the opponent, delivers a few blows, then knocks them into the air where he blasts them with fire. * Tantou Charge - Hizumi's Unblockable. He dashes forward and unleashes a deadly slash into the foe. * Juumonji Kasumi Kuzushi(Cross Haze Break) - Hizumi dashes forward and once he gets in close he leaps into the air with a dramatic slash of his knives. Blood then sprays out of his enemy in a cross shape before collapsing behind him. Quotes *"Stupid, Stupid, Stuuuupid! Ninja are stronger anywhere!!" *"I beat you! I hope you learned something!!" *"Well, Well that was, more or less… What I could say?" *"Boring! Well was something different from video games!!" Music Theme * Kamikaze - Groove On Fight Related Characters *Sujiroku Tenjinbashi: Team partner *Chris Wayne: Hizumi knows Chris. He dislikes and is afraid of him. *Saizo Hattori: Hizumi is trying to avenge Saizo. Sprites Artwork File:Groove on Fight - 075.PNG File:Groove on Fight - 076.PNG File:Groove on Fight - 077.gif File:Groove on Fight - 078.gif File:Groove on Fight - 079.gif|Official artwork showing Hizumi getting the inspiration for his hairstyle. File:UNmasked Hizumi.jpg|Hizumi collecting a soda can. File:Groove on Fight - 013.PNG Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Groove On Fight characters